


A Thank You Note

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: The Sound of Magic [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Pointless Fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: A couple of years have passed since a young mage was taken to the Circle. She writes a thank you note.





	A Thank You Note

**Summertime, early Solace, 9:18 Dragon.**

 

Ser Alren blinked in surprise to find a small package waiting for him in his modest quarters near the Denerim chantry. Letters from home had pretty much stopped coming after his “niece and nephew,” actually the children of a friend, but they called him “uncle,” had become of age and had been married off or gone into an apprenticeship with a blacksmith, respectively. He looked at his roommate questioningly.

 

“Came for you while you were at Service. Told the runner I’d make sure you’d get it,” the younger man said.

 

After stowing his sword on the small weapon rack and doffing his boots, he sat on his bunk, eyeing the wax seals on the envelope and small box. The signet pressed into the wax made the symbol of the Circle of Magi’s not-quite-complete circle. Why would anyone from the Circle want to write to him? Shrugging, he slid a thumbnail under the green wax and broke the seal of the box. Inside was a roughly made set of wooden prayer beads, painted white, red and black, with a small metal medallion depicting the prophetess Andraste mingled with the beads on the chain.

 

Prayer beads? From the Circle? He blinked several times before shrugging and reaching for the letter. After breaking the seal, he was taken aback. The penmanship was… rough. Whoever wrote this was either quite young or only recently learned to write.

 

“Dear Ser Alren,

 

My teacher says not to hope for anything, but I hope you remember me. You took me out of that scary place where that mean old lady hurt me all of the time and brought me to the Circle. Teacher says that was two summers ago.

 

Everyone here has been very nice to me. No one hits and nobody yells, not even after drinking from the big bottles. I can count, read and write now, but teacher says my penmanship needs work. I also got to start magic lessons last autumn! Those lessons are the most fun.

 

I made something for you. Well, Laren helped. He’s one of the Tranquil. He seems funny but is really nice. Teacher says she’ll make sure it comes with this letter.

 

Thank you for helping me and bringing me here.

 

Love,

Sevarra.

 

PS- Do little templars have a Circle they go to study at?”

 

He chuckled and caressed a few of the beads on the chain before stowing them in his pocket. There was a first time for everything, he guessed. He’d never gotten a thank you note from a mage before.


End file.
